Blind Dates Shine New Light!
by GleeLovin
Summary: Mercedes is out on a blind date, and literally all the dates are blind of how beautiful and gorgeous she is. When one crushes her too far, she is blinded by the pain not seeing her beauty either until...


**_Hello! This is a longer story, but it has a deep message that I am very passionate about. I hope you enjoy it. :)_**

_"'Cedes date at 6pm Breadsticks!"_

Mercedes groaned looking at the text from Kurt, he has been setting her up on blind dates every Saturday. The diva talks a lot of game about not needing a man but in reality she wished guys at least were interested in her. In Lima people are conceited and prejudice. Not only being one of the few black people in the small town she was to her knowledge the only thick black one, and the guys were not so interested in her.

Kurt says he wants her to get out there and show off her beauty, and that she's a looker, but none of her dates thinks so, she could see in their eyes the instant they look at her the excitement dwindle from their face replaced with disappointment. The dates are just painful from then on with awkward silences, strained conversations, or just distracting their attention to their food or other diners. It slowly eats away a piece of the diva's ego and confidence each time. Yet she always puts herself through the torture because she gets a little bit of hope.

She has a glimmer of faith in her hometown that there is at least one guy that would be attracted to her, in the inside the girl cries and weeps on when she will find her special someone to put her out of her misery. As broken as the girl is from each rejection she doesn't stop not wanting the day she does quit to be the day she finds that guy. That guy that will stop her sleepless nights of crying and downing herself, i charming her and never letting her feel bad about herself for a second. Her mind is her worst enemy that she cannot shut off replaying the horrible dates haunting her all night long. At first she tired to stop them kicking, screaming in her pillow cursing the boy on the date for being so shallow, distract herself with her phone or television, but now she feels defeated and just lets the mind beat her letting the dates get to her.

Mercedes put on her best black dress that complimented her curves and made her look the most slimming. She curled her long black hair letting it down covering her shoulders. Mercedes arrived at Breadsticks first and sat at the table waiting for her date praying that this won't fail.

"Mer-Mercedes?" she could tell from his voice not even looking at him that he was hoping she wasn't his date.

"Guilty…nice to meet you Nick" what a pity, the young girl thought. The boy was gorgeous, tall white guy with nice short brown hair with matching brown eyes, minus them avoiding hers.

"Um give me a minute got to go to the bathroom." He said already backtracking from the table.

"Sure" Mercedes crooked, I don't have a disease ya know, was what she was crying inside.

A part of her didn't believe him. She decided to watch him as he left the restaurant and pulled off in his car, ignoring her conscience telling to her to look away. The diva wanted to see what she has done, what she caused by looking this way. Her confidence and her glimmer of hope faded, that was a first for her never have a date left her at the table, that is what probably all the other dates wanted to do when they looked at the beast she was, she thought. Her dates only lasted an hour she wasn't worth at least an hour of his time. Mercedes mind did not fail her replaying the look on his face as he was trying to escape from the date…from her. The girl wanted nothing more than to flee embarrassed by the scene amongst all the happy lovebirds dining beside her. She wanted nothing more than to go home and cry in her bed like every other night. If looks are a reflection of whom she was inside is she dreadful, hideous, and unpleasing?

"Want to order honey?" the older waitress said with pity in her eyes, the same waitress that waited on all her Saturday night dates.

"Spaghetti please"

"Coming right up sweet pea"

The diva was really trying to get a hold on herself, she was in public it is typical for her to get loud and cause attention when she goes off on someone. She is okay with causing these type of spectacles because it fueled her with confidence and pride, like an officer of common sense, if you weren't doing right she pulled you over and called you out on it. A rule to herself is never letting the world see her upset, she upheld that rule even when she was on these horrible dates, even when seeing the guy check out another girl as she walked past there table or even start texting on their phone the rule is never cry, but with her lower confidence so did her standards that is why she never called them out on it.

"Mama!" the diva snapped her head to the table across from her to see none other than, Noah Puckerman on a date. The shock that he acknowledged her in public and that he saw her like this made her tore her eyes from her Glee mate and back to hiding herself in her water. It just made it that much harder for her to not let the tears in her from bursting out.

Puck wasn't the brightest of them all but he was observant and had common sense. The jock was also good at reading people, sensing how they are feeling and thinking. He wasn't a physic but he could read people from their body language; it is a craft he picked up from checking out so many women he could sort out the weak from the strong in a heartbeat. Mercedes was always on the strong side hands down except for tonight.

From the way she was dressed he could tell she was on a date. The dress was too mature looking to be wearing with her family, and she was too done up to be going out with friends. From the way her shoulders were slumped over and head buried in her drink he sensed she did not go out to be alone but that the date stood her up.

As he walked over to the booth where Mercedes sat he knew she had been stood up with the table set up for two. She looked_ really_ pretty, so she was definitely supposed to be here with someone. The girl was so shut off he invited himself to sit down to figure out what happened.

The waitress returned with Mercedes meal, "here you go sweetheart" he marked that as another sign of the girl's bad date, when the waitress calls you those sweet names.

Mercedes hoped she was wrong that Puck was not sitting across from her, but she felt him sit down.

"I will be over at your table in a minute Puck" the waitress finished walking off to another table. Puck didn't care what the lady said or about his date for that matter. When Mercedes heard the woman said his name he was focused on her, seeing her wince, which Puck too as his cue to start talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eating" she said it too quickly, she was either pissed or upset, being her Puck thought it was both. He was not going to be a smartass back at her and call her out on her date, because he was sick enough seeing one of the strongest girls he knew flip to being one of the weakest. "Go away I don't want people knowing I know you." He smiled at least she had some bite left.

"You know you want me" _Shit,_ he thought it just made it worse the diva sunk her head down more squaring her shoulders and on the verge of tears, he thought.

Puck was down with sitting with her, but not for tears.

"Aren't you on a date?" her voice sounded tensed and forced, but also loud and sassy. Leave it to her in Glee when the shit hits the fan or when Rachel is doing too much for her to step in. He looked forward to hearing the girl's outspoken comments in Glee that rang through the room causing everyone to be quiet, at times she goes a little too far, but mostly she is spot on with her attacks and Puck gives her credit.

"What's it to you sexy piece of chocolate" he said leaning over putting on his game to perk the girl up, and it worked making Mercedes smile. To be honest she never wished to be white, she loved her brown chocolate skin, she had to give the boy some credit his pick up lines suck but they made her smile. Her body, she knew she was heavy set, but thought she looked good. She wore her extra weight well it laid nicely on her curves, minus her belly but apart from that it just made her more curvaceous. It amused her everyday walking in the halls seeing Puck leaning up on some girl talking her up with his outrageous pickup lines, that always gives the girl a good laugh on her way to class.

"Puck are you ready to order with your date?" the waiter said pointing back at her table with his date waiting for him.

"Bingo!" Puck smirked at the diva's small comment he was impressed seeing her comeback. He was intrigued wanting to get to know this girl more they never talk just know bits and pieces of the other from watching afar.

His date was fuming at their table, ticked off seeing him leave her for another girl, and after waiting so long to get this moment with him he doesn't care a lick about her. The neglected girl can see Puck focus on the shy girl, smiling from time to time whenever she opened her mouth. Why her, what is so interesting about a shy girl with no confidence, his date thought comparing herself to the other girl. From her angle she could see his face that he was flirting with her with the same smirk and smile he did for her, probably for every other girl. When he leaned over the table it sent her on edge with jealousy, anger, and embarrassment. The girl was thinking that he just left her for a minute, seeing the shy girl as competition, it is the game to getting on a date with Puck to get a date you have to fight to get his attention and keep it, so why is this spineless girl getting his attention?

"Well honey do you want to order?" the girl felt worse hearing the term of endearment from the old lady waiter.

"No, I am leaving" the girl didn't look back leaving Puck to his shy girl, whatever the girl did or said clearly caught his attention and keeping it, the date didn't stand a chance of getting him back.

The waitress went back to Puck and Mercedes table, "Well dear your date ran off" Puck finally acknowledged the waitress, when he saw that Mercedes was about to close back up. Puck was strategic about his words, because despite her looking down, he could tell she was feeling better she didn't look as stiff and was talking to him. So he was sure she was listening to him. He wanted her to not feel so bad and to get back on her feet again. "Well it looks like I've been stood up Lynn"

He did not expect for her to snort and chuckle. Lynn, the waitress smiled seeing the young girl light up, she walked away leaving the two a minute alone. She saw them both come in here every Saturday, Puck with all the wrong girls and Mercedes with all the wrong guys. Granted Puck's dates went better, with him holding his dates hands or them leaving with smiles on their faces, but from eavesdropping into the dates conversations as Lynn waited on them from what she heard it wasn't a real conversation knowing the other. All the waitress heard was passes at the other going back and forth, she was applauded hearing some of it.

Lynn felt so bad for Mercedes, she saw the scene of her date up and leaving her seeing the light and sparkle in her eyes go out as she watched the male drive off leaving her alone. On Mercedes dates Lynn heard the girl try to get to know the guys, finding some common ground, as much of a struggle it may be. Neither of them knew that the other was here every Saturday night at 6pm at Breadsticks sitting on opposite sides of the restaurant, but tonight they finally collided.

From the older woman's outlook being around the block and working in a trendy eatery that is a hot spot for all the young people she learned a lot. Mercedes is before her time as she compared her to her generation, she was all about the heart and old school love, wanting to have a deep connection with her date. The girl stood out because of her physical features, but regardless Lynn that she was gorgeous. Unlike her counterpart, Puck he was about not taking it more than an acquaintance with his date it was a way to get an easy hook up, from being a regular at Breadsticks Lynn knew he must be a smart guy and quiet the charmer.

The waitress, didn't expect them to work, but she could see it was working, she never seen the two smile and look so happy.

Puck was happy seeing the girl smile and laugh showing her face. "Finally" he said when she looked him in the face with a big smile, "What you laughing at?"

"You know the waitress on a first name basis?"

"She has a nametag" he said like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"How she know yours?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"She wants me" the diva laughed again.

"Go get that Puck" she teased nodding back at where the older lady ran off too.

"Nah I am on a date with you"

"_Right" _the diva said sarcastically rolling her eyes laughing. He always hated when a woman does that thinking that he is not serious, that is part of the reason he never dates because of all the game playing women do in relationships to get what they want. Puck leaned over the table, "give me some" with his mouth open.

"No! Back up I don't want you around my food" the diva was back, he smirked as she leaned back in her booth eating her food in her hand.

"You think that is going to stop me?"

"Puck I don't wear these pumps for nothing. Don't start nothing won't be nothing" He knew she was not afraid of a challenge, and he wasn't either. Puck wanted to show her a new type of challenge, a date challenge wanting to see what would do. He moved swiftly onto her side of the booth wrapping his arm around her sitting tight to her.

"Are you blushing lil' mama?" he said stroking her pink tinted cheeks.

"Stop!" she kidded like a typical girl did when Puck put on the charm, "Hold up what _you _doing over here?" her attitude and sass of putting a man in his place made has strongest female. "You standing up your date" she said looking in his eyes and he looked into hers seeing she wasn't that pissed but was serious.

"_She_ stood me up." Puck said correcting her, he had to give it to the girl she always keeps him on his game whenever he tried to come at her. "I haven't been sitting her too long and she stood up and left me. I am now here on a date with you. I am not going to stand you up mama." Mercedes was just as good at reading people as Puck, and she could tell Puck figured out she was stood up, he just didn't know how. Her luck turned upside down from the worst date to the best date. If there was anything Mercedes was upset with now was that she was going to fold over some dude, tear down her standards and pride to cry in public just causing more humiliation for herself for some tears that would dry up, but would leave chip on her shoulder forever. When should would look back on her life that would be a big regret of hers to cry over a man in public. Thank God for Puck, the diva proclaimed in her mind, the boy saved her getting back to herself, and putting her mind in its place regaining control.

"Use your own fork" Puck had a half smile at the girl loosening up to him, but in her own diva way, he retrieved the other fork as the she put her spaghetti between them. "You know better calling this a date Puck. You were here for another date, and after your first date bailed you call me your new date. I am not a rebound being a plan B."

"That first date wasn't meant to be then Ma." His words were truth for the both of them, since they were both stood up. "She wants to walk let her walk, literally I drove her here" she laughed.

They finished their meal and were beginning to go their separate ways in their own cars.

"You were not so bad Puck your alright."

"Not bad? I am the badass of this town" he scoffed.

"Oh please you're a big sweet pie." The diva said smiling softly at her rescuer, "A big flirty sweetie pie." Puck stared at the look on the shorter girl's face. It was sweeter and nicer she ever seen her, like the girl tore down her wall of being sad and depressed, then tore down her wall of sass and diva revealing the soft real person she really is. Not many people may see this side of Mercedes, and he was glad he saw it; he was mesmerized by the look in her eyes happy and carefree. She was so laid back tilting her head to the side carelessly with a lazy smile on her face, letting her arms dangle and shifting her feet in whichever small way they wanted to go. They both knew it is dangerous letting out this side of them, naturally everyone protects their softer sides because it hurts like hell when people abuse it. Either Mercedes knew or not she was being this way Puck did not care he was not going to hurt her. Despite the happy Mercedes he sees now, his vision burns from the shattered Mercedes he saw sitting alone in the booth at Breadsticks, from whatever happened he could tell she has already been hurt far enough. Being one of the strongest girls he knew came at a price, a price of a big thick wall up hiding that sweet innocent side. His respect points for her went way up in his book, the way she got herself together was commendable. Many people probably would have been embarrassed, angry, or numb after being stood up, but she was being her true self.

Mercedes didn't know why but she felt really good about herself. Everything she was crying and depressed about seemed so stupid now, caring about what five teenage boys thought about her. Her mind was rolling with the right positive messages she needed not sending her to be cocky but calm and collected. With this new peace she transformed into a bubbly, sweet, innocent girl that so positive and happy.

Puck broke his gaze at her when she called his name while she was looking down and swaying from side to side, "Puck. Thank you!"

"No problem sexy mama"

She went over to him and gave him a big hug, and he wrapped his arms around her taking in her strawberry scented hair along with her flowery perfume. Her hold on him was unlike any other hug he has ever received, her body was fully pressed on him rubbing her hands along his back in a non-sexual way feeling her good vibes flow onto him. He was not one for hugs and cuddles, but he was a little pissed when she started backing away.

"I got stood up too" she said smiling and not the least fazed by it showing no remorse or pain. "But thanks to you I had the best date so far. Thanks for noticing me and stopping me from folding over some dude."

"Stop thanking me" the girl failed miserably trying to hide her laughter folding in her lips at Puck's sarcastic reply, but she could barely contain it, with her shoulders jumping up and down, and her cheeks were ready to burst her happiness and joy was overflowing out of her. "This wasn't a date I am not a plan B".

"_He _stood me up" She mimicked what he said at the table and he nodded in approval, she just knew how to reel him in someway getting his attention by what she says tonight on this date or in Glee. "That date wasn't meant to be. I respect your stance though." He knew this was still the new Mercedes at that statement because old Mercedes would not succumb to another person's thoughts that easily if they didn't agree with her own. "She saw Lynn and she thought she didn't stand a chance." Being with her today he liked what he saw, getting to know Mercedes Jones more, minus the near water works. He was never in for talk about feelings because he felt that girls took it to the extreme, but he liked that Mercedes kept it simple and to the point. More importantly he was happy that she was moving forward and didn't let that asshole hold her down. "I don't think it was Lynn she was intimidated by, but by the cute girl I was sitting across from" he said watching her blush and smile coyly.

"Puck would you go out on a date with me a real one Plan A and all?"

"That's my job to ask", Puck is not conventional, but he never been asked by a female to be taken out on a date, and it made him a little angry. He prided himself on asking the deserving ladies out on a date with him, like his own personal V.I.P. of select woman to go out with him, sure it was a little cocky, but he was the high school heart throb. Of course he was asked by women to meet them at their homes, in their cars, or anywhere in private to have sex, but he knows that Mercedes is not planning or attempting to do that, and he liked her innocence and purity that she showed to him tonight that he doesn't want her to lose. "Well I already asked and ladies first. If you like that date then you can ask." She gave a cheeky grin to try to coax into the deal.

"Fine, are you planning on paying and picking me up too?" he asked sarcastically, and she remained cool calm and collected. "No I am taking you out to dinner. I don't know how many other waitresses that you know on a first name basis" he was curious, and pretty excited what she was coming up with in her head as their date, from the way she dresses sometimes at school he could tell she was not the conventional type either, so he could expect a unique type of date, "how about Monday after your football practice I will meet your after in the front of the school and then we'll walk together to the park for a picnic."

"Ok…and Saturday you will go out on a date with me"

"Wait we didn't take my date yet." She laughed.

"Wanted to get it out there before you started asking another date."

"No I was going to ask for your phone number"

"Think I met my match" he said as he gave in and they exchanged numbers. Mercedes didn't know how to read what he said, but couldn't help but think he was feelin' her.

Back at home Mercedes was happy and had a glow on her face to prove it. Nick was out of sight and out of mind. Fear and worry about herself was gone, and she was excited to hit the sack and replay all of tonight's date in her head.

_Ring…_

_Ring…._

Mercedes knew it was Kurt.

"Kurt no more blind dates I had it, boo I know you want what's best for me, but every single one of those men suck. This one tonight took the cake let me tell you baby he caught one look at me and left…he was like 'Mer-Mercedes?' and then he said he was going to the bathroom and then he just drove off. Putting you on speaker." She put him on speaker as she took off her dress and changed into her pajamas. "Of course I was a embarrassed and mortified, this so baby to ruining my makeup in tears, so please dear no more dates. They were all tools, but like you said I am gorgeous. In this hick's tonight I realized I am an acquired taste, but while I am still in the big prude of a town I am going to continue to love me. I love my brown silky skin that compliments my full shapely body…something is wrong with a man that does not like booty. Come on how many times do have we heard Tina complain about Mike's feet and hairy legs, Rachel about Finn's nipples and pimples, and Artie about Brittany's lack of hygiene. That's so nasty! I would take a hefty man over hair legs, man boobs, and bad BO any day! I have too much love for myself to have my friend set me up on these damn dates. I will find him on my own, maybe not in Lima or tomorrow morning, could be as nerdy as Artie and Jacob or as fine as Puck, it doesn't matter. Whenever he comes I'll be ready for him with heart and arms open wide ready for him, being the best girlfriend he ever had. In the meantime I will continue working my bad self, and wishing myself a goodnight sleep every night. I love you Kurt, but the only person who seems desperate in this is yourself." The diva hung up and lay down on her bed thinking about her two new dates happy as ever.

Puck smiled closing his phone settling in his bed after Mercedes hung up on him still smelling strawberries and her perfume on his shirt.

Tomorrow the diva may figure out that Puck was the one who called her, and will get uptight and embarrassed, but she is okay now. He debated calling her back or not, but as he replayed what she said it angered him about that douche she was supposed to meet and stood her up like that, he promised himself that he will never let her know that he knows the truth, but likes her that much more from bouncing back from that. Puck never went after Mercedes because of how confident she was, he never thought she would be interested in him by the looks he gotten from her and the attitude he got from her at times. Puck thought that Mercedes would nag him, embarass him, and yell at him all the time when she felt him not doing right. When that wasn't a fear he always thought he was out of her league just of how well she carried herself. Despite having this chance now, he is kicking himself now that he didn't go after her sooner. Mercedes is a damn good friend, and he knew that minus when she told his secret about baby gate to everyone in Glee. She has grown up a lot since then and so did he. If anyone in Glee who is the most trustworthy it is her, he could see himself when their alone maybe even on their date on Monday letting his guards down with her. Too much damn time has past he thought missing out on their friendship and on girlfriend, but now he is pleased that he is on his way on doubling up on both. When they trust each other enough in their relationship he is going to tell her not to look for a gay man to set her up on dates. If she only knew the looks and stares Puck caught some dudes looking at her at times in school, she would be shocked. All the Glee guys say Mercedes is a great friend, but he caught them at times checking at her out from time to time: Finn checked out her smile, Mike her hair, Sam her legs, Artie her eyes, and all of them checked out her booty more than once. Yet, for now Puck is not going to tell her that, because right now she is his, and will be the best boyfriend she ever had. She was absolutely right though she is not going on any more blind dates.

_Night sexy chocolate lil' mama…you know you want this caramel ;) -Puck_

_**I know I do mushy endings, but this was a well deserved mushy ending don't ya think? I want to do a deep one about the issues of dating for plus size women, especially for minority plus size women. Sometimes we will never know that men are interested in you because of feel and lack of confidence. If your looking for love in its time it will come when you least expect it, it is just up to you to be open minded and take it for what it is, and in any form the person may come in. There are sexy strapping dudes like Puck that do like curvy women like Mercedes, if you like someone tell them, the worst they can say is no. Remember that the worst they can say is no!**_


End file.
